Cardinal
by ravenwithemotion
Summary: This goes way into the future. After the Titan’s are all paired off and went along with there little families. This fic is told from the view of the daughter of Beast Boy and Raven, hence the title. Now the daughter is told as what I want to make her so d
1. Chapter 1

 Cardinal

Ok. Another new story and hopefully this will be a good one. This fic will be from the main character's point of view. The first chapter is really short. Really really short.

I don't own the teen titans but i do own The Preteen Titans

Prologue

**After the Titan's split up, Dick and Kori had gone to live in Robin's mansion. Victor and Brenda had gone off to somewhere after the triple wedding. Dad (Garfield) and Mom (Raven) bought a house here in California. That was all 15 years ago. I am 12 years old. My name is Cardinal. Iama mamberof the Preteen Titans.**

Sorry it's soooooo short but I promise that the next chapter will be up really really soon. I'm already typing it.


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction

Cardinal 

I will be calling the Titan's:

Starfire: Kori and when fighting crime Starfire

Robin: Dick and when fighting crime Nightwing

Raven: Mom and sometimes Raven

Beast Boy: Dad and sometimes Garfield

Cyborg: Victor

Jinx: Brenda from my other fic "Does blue go with pink or yellow?")

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

**My name is Cardinal. I am the daughter of Raven and Beast Boy. I have blood red hair with matching eyes (it must run in the family to have matching hair and eyes). As far as powers go I inherited my mother's telekinesis and my dad's shape shifting. There was just the fact that my telekinesis was red and the animals that I shape-shifted were also red. It was pure luck that my skin wasn't red cause that would have been creepy. My costume was exactly like my moms only the leotard and cape were both red. I know what you're thinking, I look like rage but hey you can't kill me for being born mostly red. Though the chakra on my forehead wasn't. It was purple/amethyst bordered with green (go figure). My hair was hip-length so my hood was rarely ever on. Cause when I had to put up my hood I had to put my hair and stick it into my hood. It gets really annoying for me too.**

**I was free to feel emotion like my mother since Trigon was gone. And for future reference the old titan's don't wear their old outfits. Usually civilian clothes works just fine. **

**Dick and Kori's youngest son is a very very good friend of mine (are you getting the hint?) His name is Michael but we call him Darkfire. He has both of his parent's powers but his starbolts are pitch black.**

**The other son of Kori and Dick was Jonathan. He too had both his parent's powers. We call him Lightfire. His starbolts were golden.**

**Victor and Brenda adopted a daughter. Brittany was also severely hurt like her father. He himself designed parts for her. They look exactly like Victor's but instead of blue, hers were light pink. She looks much younger than all of us yet she is one of the oldest at 14 years old. I am one of the youngest. Brittany, Darkfire, Lightfire and I were the Preteen Titans. And we had been for the last 3 years. Luckily for us, no one minded that they were being protected by "kids" and we got paid as much as our parents before us. **

**Brittany and Lightfire were very good friends. In fact, as good friends as Darkfire and I. Isn't it amazing how everyone always has someone perfect for them?**

**

* * *

**

**I was going to wait until I got more reviews before I updated but I promised so here you go and I'm not updating again until I get at least 5 reviews! I hope you like the story!**

**and please review and help me with a question**

**you know how when you go to **

** find the thing anout the people**

**but i don't know how to put my info on it!please help!

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 2: The Powers

Cardinal

3rd chapter… only 4 reviews :( I'm sad o well. This chapter is about how Cardinal discovered her powers. Please R&R!

These are the people I wish to thank:

1.xkiwizzx

2.xkiwizzx again for her second review

3.acosta pérez josé ramiro

4.BeastBoyandKingdomHeartsLover

So special thanks to these 3 reviewers and to anyone who might have read my story and was too lazy to review. Don't worry I'm not going to kill you cause I do that all the time. :D

* * *

Chapter 2: The powers

**It was a really strange occasion that I found my powers. I was walking home from school and suddenly I heard screams and people running behind me. I don't know why but it must have been in my blood but I turned around and took off running in the direction that the people who were running came from. I knew who my parents were since I was old enough to understand. My parents and I both thought that I didn't have any powers; they thought that I just got their appearance. In fact I didn't until now. **

**When I ran about 2 blocks I saw what it was. It was Dr. Light. He had heard in jail that The Teen Titans had broken up and that my mom wasn't fighting anymore. He had spent all this time planning and making sure it was safe. Now he had decided to try his luck again. In jail, he had obviously grown stronger. Bolts of lighting shot down and were aimed at wherever he pleased. (I forgot what his powers were so I just made it up.) When he saw me step closer while all the other people ran he snickered.**

**"Hello little child, you aren't you running? I can hurt you, you know." He said grinning.**

**"No you can't, you're just a baby," I replied, "You are scared of the dark."**

**He stopped grinning.**

"**That wasn't dark you fool," he said with a grim expression " In the dark there is still some light that was like the end of the world!"**

**"Stop being such a baby I bet you had begged the police for a nightlight while you were in jail." I teased.**

**"SHUT UP!" he screamed at me sending bolts of lighting at me. I crossed my arms in front of my face and braced myself for impact. Nothing came. I opened my eyes and there surrounding me stood a red shield like my mother's old ones. **

**"I got mom's powers?" I said in surprise.**

**"You're related to Raven?" said Dr.Light backing away slowly.**

"Of course …I'm her daughter," I said smiling my famous half-smile. I thought of something, if I had mom's powers, did I have dads? I tried shape shifting into the ever so famous pterodactyl by picturing a pterodactyl in my head. I felt myself changing. When I looked into a nearby shop window I saw that I had become a young red pterodactyl. I shifted back.

I turned my head back toward Dr. Light whom I had forgotten all about. A smarter villain would have ran while he/she could but as you know, Dr.Light wasn't the brightest (get it brightest Dr.Light! Ha Ha Ha ok back to the story) villain in the world so he just stood there frozen, eyes growing wider every second. Suddenly, he fell on to the floor and curled up into a ball as if reliving the time he was pulled into mom's cloak. By that time, the police were here and they picked up the whimpering Dr.Light and threw him into the police car. While the police were walking over to me, I imagined my room in my head and said "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Instantly I was in my room. I fell asleep instantly.

When I woke a few hours later, I instantly went to mom and dad.

"Mom?" I asked.

"What?" Mom asked a little irritated because I had interrupted her in the middle of a book.

"What are you're powers exactly?" I questioned.

"Telekinesis, levitating, healing, I can separate my soul self, reading minds," She listed. "Why do u ask?" she added, almost as an afterthought.

"I was just interested," I lied.

"You're lying, I can tell. You know I could just read your mind and find out?" she said.

"Fine I have dad's and your powers," I blurted out knowing I was going to regret it. It was silent for 5 min.

"Congratulations!" I heard. I was hugged tightly. I looked up and I saw…

* * *

haha cliffy! Well just to tell you I make pretty short chappies and I don't update very often so don't kill me! And please put this story and all my futures stories on you're story alert and please put me on you're author alert. Please!

Also read my other fics

Does Blue go with Pink or Yellow?

Visitors from the past

And review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3: The Formation

Cardinal

Sorry it took soooooooo long to update. I've been busy. If I'm allowed to put pictures on my author lookup thing, I'll be putting up a picture of Cardinal. I was bored one day when the Internet was broken so I made it using photoshop. Yay photoshop! Just to make sure people don't sue me, I did not make the pic all on my own, I used a pic that someone else drew and just changes the colors, and extended the hair. I'm trying to make Darkfire, Lightfire, and Brittany but they are hard. If you have any tips or pictures that I can use to convert them to my characters please e-mail them to me! I'll dedicate a story to you if I use the picture/pictures!

thanks to:

xkiwizzx

BeastBoyandKingdomHeartsLover

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: The formation

**Kori! (Did you really think I would make Raven that hyper?) **

"**Aunt Kori! When did you get here?" I exclaimed after freeing myself from Kori's death hug. **

"**I arrived only moments ago and I came just in time to hear you tell these wonderful news!" she replied grinning wildly. Kori had learned to speak better English but she spoke very proper English, she sounded more English than American. **

"**So Kori, why did you decide to drop by?" asked mom. **

"**I had wished to tell you some wonderful news that are very similar to you're news!" she exclaimed. "My sons, Darkfire and Lightfire, have also just received their powers!**

"**Kori! That's wonderful! You know, I heard that Victor and Brenda's daughter had just gotten into an accident." My mother said. (Sorry! I'm running out of words to describe their conversation.**

"**How did you remember such a morbid thing while we were rejoicing?" Kori questioned looking not as happy as before.**

"**Because now, Brittany has not only her mom's powers but all of her dad's ones too! Her mechanical parts are pink and white," explained mom.**

"**Oh! That is wonderful!" exclaimed Kori.**

"**Hey! You know, I just thought of something!" I suddenly exclaimed. "We could start a new generation of titans! Brittany, Lightfire, Darkfire, and I could form the Preteen Titans!"**

"**That's a great idea! You could finally wear that red uniform of yours, Cardinal!" my mom said with a glint in her eye.**

"**Don't you miss the good old days?" both of the former titans sighed, lost in memories.**

"**Um…Hello? Hello!" I said, waving my hand in front of their faces to no avail. "Oh well!" I said in defeat. I teleported myself to Lightfire and Darkfire's house. In order to be polite, I teleported myself outside their house instead of straight in there house. I rang the doorbell. **

"**Hi Cardinal!" said Darkfire as he opened the door, "To what do I owe this wonderful visit?"**

"**I just came over to say congrats to you and you're brother on getting your powers!" I replied. As I stepped in the house past Darkfire, I saw that the house was completely covered in scorch marks, there were tons of holes on the ceiling, and basically everything was very messed up.**

"**What happened here?" I said turning back to face Darkfire. "Does it get this messy every time your mom leaves the house?"**

"**My brother and I got a little carried away with our starbolts, flying and super strength, he he…" he said sheepishly grinning. Suddenly, Lightfire flew into the room. **

"**Hey Cardinal," he said floating past us.**

"**Oh ya, I wanted to tell you. I heard Brittany got into some sort of an accident." I said with my famous half-grin. Lightfire stopped short and turned around.**

"**What happened? Is she all right? Where is she? Is she still in the hospital?" he said panicking.**

"**Don't worry, she's perfectly fine though she might look a little different. She looks a lot more like her dad now," I said trying to calm the panicked half-tameranian.**

"**Now to get to the point, I want to start a new team, a new titan's team. We could call ourselves the Preteen Titans," I said.**

"**That's a great idea! But, you don't have any powers Cardinal," Darkfire said.**

"**I don't?" I said pretending to be surprised. I transformed into a pterodactyl and then shot a beam of red magic out of the pterodactyl's mouth. I stopped the beam before it hit anything.**

"**That's awesome!" cried Lightfire positively impressed, "You can use both of your parents powers at once!"**

"**Do you want me to teleport Brittany over here so we can tell her the great news?" I asked.**

"**Sure!" Lightfire said, a little too quickly. He blushed. **

"**Be ready to catch her!" I told an embarrassed Lightfire. Smiling, I closed my eyes, floated into a lotus position, and chanted mom's ancient mantra.**

**Azerath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!**

**A giant, red, spirit cardinal cam out of me and left the house. Moments later it was back. As it passed over Lightfire, it dropped Brittany into his arms and then disappeared. Blushing again, he quickly put her down. **

"**Ok this is weird. One minute I am trying to come up with some new cheers and the next I see a giant red bird coming out of my ceiling. It picks me up and deposits me into Lightfire's arms. Can anyone tell me what is going on?" she said all in one breath. Cyborg had looked a bit clunky (no offence to Cyborg fans! I'm just trying to say the difference!) with all of his machinery, Brittany still had her cheerleading figure, just with some mechanical parts. Her hair was still there for her face was no different but I later found out that half her brain was turned robotic. (Shudder) She had her pink, straight hair in a high ponytail and was wearing her pink and white cheerleading outfit that went perfect with her robotic parts and was still holding pink and white pompoms. (I like descriptions; they make your fanfiction story seem a lot longer.**

"**I teleported you here to tell you some news," I said.**

"**Oh my gosh! You got your powers! I am soooooooooooo happy for you!" she said turning back into her preppy self (I hate preppyness).**

"**Thanks and Lightfire and Darkfire got their powers too," I replied.**

"**Congrats Darkfire and of course you too Lightfire," she said flirting with Lightfire. Darkfire and I looked away, embarrassed, as Lightfire and Brittany kissed.**

"**You get congratulated with preppyness(that's a good thing?), Lightfire gets a kiss, and I just get a 'congrats'. It's not fair," muttered Darkfire.**

"**Poor Darkfire," I said jokingly, "he needs to be loved," I said before kissing him on the cheek. "Better?" I asked mockingly before Darkfire sank to the ground with a goofy smile. Brittany and Lightfire stopped kissing and turned to me.**

"**So, what did you need to tell me?" asked Brittany, "and what happened to Darkfire?" she said pointing to the pile of jello next to me. I reached down and pulled up Darkfire who quickly shook himself and blushed.**

"**I'm ok!" he said.**

"**WELL, I wanted to tell you that I think that we should start the Preteen Titans.**

"**That's a great idea!" said Brittany. "But if we have a team, who is going to be the leader?"**

"**I thought about that and I think the leader should be Lightfire. He's the oldest and Robin was the leader last time so I think that we should have a boy leader."**

"**Than it's settled, the Preteen Titans are officially formed," said Lightfire.**

* * *

I hope you like it! It's my longest chapter ever! It is a little strange but there are certain people who are bugging me to hurry up cough kiwi cough.

Fast facts of the Chapter: The statement below is true.

The statement above is false.

If your dog is fat, you're not getting enough exercise.


End file.
